Worst Birthday Ever
by LexiBaby
Summary: It's a certain ninja's birthday and it's all gone wrong! Uhoh, not good, at least not until a certain someone shows up with a present! [Oneshot]


Worst Birthday EVER…Almost

I decided to do a fic for Yuffie's birthday! It's this month after all.

* * *

This sucks. My birthday is tomorrow. Everything should have gone according to plan! I should have all that materia with _me_. But, noooooooooo! I just HAD to get caught. Now Spike and everyone else hates me! But, hey! WHATEVER. It's not like I care. It's not like I need friends. I don't need _anyone_. But…

_BANG!_

_Spike's hitting the vase with his big ass sword. Shit._

_BANG!_

_He hit it again! DAMN IT! IT'S BREAKING!!_

_BANK! BANG! BANG!_

_Wait! I'll just my awesome ninja skillz(Yes, they are SO awesome, skillz HAS to have a 'z' at the end.) to jump out and make a break for it. EASY. _

_BANG!_

_I jump out and make my way toward the bridge. AHHHHHHH! NUUUUUUUU! Tifa, Aeris, and Cait!! Run, Yuffie, run! To the other bridge! NUUUUUUUUUUU! Cid, Red, Barret, and…And Vince! Gawd…When I look into Vinnie's eyes…For some reason it just…__**Breaks my heart**__…Why…?_

ARG!! Who am I kidding! Blah! NO-ONE, NO-ONE, NO-ONE!!!

I kick a stone and it flies at one of those cheezy tourist shop signs. HA! It busted a hole in it! I grin cheekily at the sign. I ALWAYS hate those road side tourist places. In retaliation, I stole from them. They should consider themselves lucky that they got stolen from by ME. The Grea-- No…Not great…By Yuffie Kisaragi…Future Empress of this damned hell hole of a resort town…Ya know…This has to be the worst birthday I've ever had…Well…Almost worst…Why'd…Mom have to die on my…My…My birthday…?

I sigh, in a rare lapse of my of my cheeky, hyperactive ways. Besides…Who would even know…OR care. It's dark and creepy and it's a new moon. Only the stars light the night sky now. Ha…I always thought the stars…That they were gods and goddesses Leviathan created to watch over us when I was little, I still believe it…And then, if you lived a good enough life…When you died, Leviathan would then make you a god or goddess and place you in the heavens to watch over your loved ones…I…Always believed that Mom was up there…She was so sweet and kind…Gentle…And…So much like me…Fiery…And hyper and…So, so, so…_Wonderfully wonderful_…Sure, she had her bad moments, times when she made mistakes, but they were never that bad…And…She could always put up with me…One of her bad moments were…When she always, always, ALWAYS patted me on my head after I stole something and she found out, almost as if she was proud…She always said I was meant to be a ninja, with how I stole stuff so easily…(Sigh.) I still think…That's her star…That's where she watches over me…

I point at the star mainly for myself. I shake my head and plaster a grin on my face.

No time to dwell! Besides, I need to check on Kiki. I haven't payed that cat feeding lady in so long, I bet she stopped feeding her! That would suck majorly. Kiki is the kitten of one of my Mom's cat's kittens, so…

I walk to my house on the edge of town. I jump the steps two at a time and pull out my house key. Slipping it into the door, I turn it and open the it. To my surprise, Kiki jumps onto my _face._

"Gawd, Kiki! I missed you too, but does that mean you have to claw up my sexy face!?"

I pull her off and stared at her. She's grown in two years. I had left when she was just six months old. Her fur, a light gray then, turned into black, like, BLACK black. Her eyes are still blue, too. Usually, a cat's eyes turn yellow or brown.

I carry Kiki inside and sit down on the couch, after I closed the door.

"Yeah…I…Don't need anyone…Kiki is my friend…She's…She's the only thing that matters…Only thing I need…"

After that last shaky statement, I fell asleep.

C.A.Y. "Yuffie-chan. I TOLD you not to steal from Cloud, didn't I?"

D.C.Y. (Devil Chibi Yuffie) "Oh, shut up! You know, Yuffie, you really should wake up and hit their materia stash tonight, while they're asleep at your Old Man's place. You could high-tail it out of there and hide it the forest on the other side of Wutai. Wait 'til they leave, then scram."

C.Y. "Uh…Whatever…Let me sleep."

C.A.Y. "Oh, come on…We have to deal with this, Yuff-chan! Remember what you felt when Vincent looked at you…?"

C.Y. "Come of it. Not that same shit again…I…I don't like Vinnie…Got it…"

D.C.Y. "Heeeeello!? Isn't anyone listening to me?"

C.Y. "You made my birthday my second worst ever. Go away. You, too, C.A.Y…"

Knock, knock…Knock, knock…

I blink my eyes as I peer around. It was still dark, though, the digital clock read 4:26 a.m. Who would come by this early in the morning. I jump up and plaster my infamous cheeky grin onto my face. I open the door and my grin faltered a bit. None other than Vincent I Can't Stop Brooding Valentine stood at my door.

"H-Hey! Vinnie! What's shakin' bacon?"

"…"

"You…Came to…Dot, dot, dot (…) me to death…Real original, Vince…"

"…Why…?"

I know what he's talking about, but…

"W-Why what, Vinnie? Why can't I stop being so sexy? Why can't I be less hyper? Why--"

"Why…Did you steal the…"

I raise an eyebrow. Can't this man say more than five words at a time? Though, it isn't like I have the right to say anything, huh?

"…Materia…"

I sigh, though, I still grin at him…But it's really obvious now that I'm forcing it.

"Alright, Vinnie. Sit on the porch with me, then."

I step out side and sit down, glancing up. Slowly, Vinnie lowered himself down beside me, staring out into the nothingness that is known as mornings in Wutai. I sigh.

"Look around, Vince. Look at this place, this incredibly cheezy resort town. Before the war with Shinra, we were a great nation. Prosperous. But, afterward…Everything changed. My Old Man, the Emperor of Wutai, made this place into this. This tourist attraction! It shames Leviathan what he has done to this place! But…After Mom died…He…He just lost his will…His will to try…He just lost it and didn't care. If Mom were still here, Wutai _**would not **_be a cheezy resort town. She would of made my Old Man make this country into something better, greater than the old Wutai! She…Died on this day, too, but…I know she's watching over from up there. From her star and where Leviathan place her and made her a goddess!…At least, that's what I always thought…I steal materia…So…So I can make this place into something better when I become Empress! For…For my Mom…Though, I have to admit, sitting on and throne and looking pretty isn't my thing…I'm thinking about passing it onto one of my cousins, though…(Shrugs.) I'll have to wait for my old man to died first. And I can't even rule 'til I'm 21, anyway…Well, happy, now, Vince?"

I glared at Vince, stabbing him with mental daggers. Second Worst Birthday EVER.

Once again, tears are rolling down my cheeks. Great. Just great. I'm crying in front of Vinnie again. Just what I needed.

I watch as he pulls something from out under his cloak. A black box with a blue ribbon on top. He holds it out to me.

"Stealing isn't the way to fix the things wrong in Wutai. Work forward honestly and all shall work out… Though…Today, I shall let your…Transgressions…Slide…Happy Birthday, Yuffie."

My mouth drops as I take the box.. I hold the it in my shaking hands.

"How…Did you know?"

"You told me, Yuffie…When…You were trying to get me to…Speak with you…"

"_AWWWW! COME ON, VINNIE! Share. With. Me. I'll tell you my birthday then you tell me yours! I'll be seventeen on November 20__th__! Now it's your turn!"_

"…"

"…" _My imitation of Vinnie's …'s._

"…"

"_YOU JERK!!"_

_I storm off._

"Oh, yeah…"

I open the box slowly and gasp at what I see inside.

It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! So shiny! So glossy! So yellow!

"Vinnie…Enemy Skill materia…? You…Got this…For me…?"

"You…Said it was…Your favorite…"

I gasp.

"I did! Didn't I? Wow…HEY! There's seventeen skills already on it!"

I just get a nod, but that's all I need. I fling myself at him in a hug.

"Oh, thank you, Vinnie! This is the best birthday ever!"

I feel him stiffen, but, if he had hugged me back, that…Would just be scary.

After a moment I let go. He stands up and walks down the steps and a couple feet away. He looks back.

"Are you coming?"

"Wha?"

A confused look appears on my face.

"Cloud is waiting…I…Convinced him that you should still come…With us."

I nearly cry again. Not because I'm sad, but because I'm _happy_. I nod, my cheeky grin appearing on face for real.

"Well, duh! Of course! I knew that _anyways_! After all, I am Yuffie Kisaragi! Materia Hunter Extraordinaire! Also, the Greatest Ninja in the World! Fear my wrath! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!"

Vinnie just stared at me for a moment, eyebrow raised. He knew I was lying about knowing about what he had done, but…Right then…It looked like he just didn't care. He gestured for me to follow. Running after him, I just grin widely.

"Thanks, Vinnie! You're the best! Well…Best second to me, of course!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review and whatnot! Thanks!


End file.
